


Psycho love

by Baefrances



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, In Love, Lust, M/M, Simon Curtis – Super Psycho Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baefrances/pseuds/Baefrances
Summary: В голове Ремуса не вмещается мысль о том, что Сириусу с ним приятно, а у Сириуса эта мысль вмещается — но занимает, однако, все место.





	

_Something lately drives me crazy_  
_Has to do with how you make me_  
_Struggle to get your attention…_  


 

Сириус смотрел на Поттера, бережно играющегося с короткими кудрями, что выбились из пучка Лили, обрамляя лицо короткими спиральками, и не мог сдержать стона, при этом артистично вздымая взгляд к небу. Люди обращаются к небу, когда хотят обратиться к богу. Вот и сейчас, пусть и не будучи особенно верующим, он направил свой взгляд вверх, но столкнулся лишь с ветвистой кроной дерева.

Погода была замечательной. Настроение у всех было просто волшебное. Блэк почувствовал, что ему вот-вот это все наскучит, он уже ощущал тягучую пустоту у себя в груди — все вокруг расслабляло, давало время на умиротворенность, отдых, а эти вещи он всем своим сердцем ненавидел и старался гнать прочь, как только тоска начинала овладевать его головой.

То, к чему любой человек стремился — спокойствие, стабильность, счастье, издаваемое счастливыми людьми и витающее в воздухе настолько плотной дымкой, что оседает на языке густой сладостью — отпугивало Сириуса и заставляло его как ошпаренного лететь навстречу проблемам. Вот и сейчас он сидел на яркой траве, тяжело дышал и не мог поверить, что Поттер — его неуклюжий друг, вечно проваливающийся в попытках соблазнить, ну или хотя бы привлечь к себе Лили, — сидел с нею в обнимку, то и дело касаясь, ластясь, словно кот, обводя руками все доступные места и постоянно задевая губами ее виски и уши, пытаясь прошептать пошлости.

Глаза тут же начали сканировать местность на что-то, что смогло бы отвлечь его от лицезрения Джеймса и Эванс, ибо, как уже известно, просто сидеть он уже не мог — не вытерпит, — а отвлекать их он не хотел. Кто он такой, чтобы рушить идиллию просто потому, что ему… скучно? Терпко, невыносимо, хочется вертеться, что-то трогать, пинать, ломать, грызть, еще больше хочется танцевать, падать в мягкую траву и обниматься, целоваться, да и желательно с кем-то, о ком и подумать странно. Слишком неудобно. Недопустимо.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — мягкий голос отвлек его, и решение нашлось само собой — оказалось, он забыл поискать у себя за спиной, где в нескольких метрах от него, под тем же широким деревом, но с другой его стороны, штудировал учебники Ремус. — Кажется, тебя вот-вот стошнит.

Говорил он совсем не серьезно, пытался пошутить, но, сам того не подозревая, попал в самую точку. Блэка действительно начинало мутить от всего происходящего, а точнее от того, что происходило ровным счетом ничего. Все вокруг него подставляли тело под лучи счастья, а он, как в прочем и всегда, оставался неизменно никаким. Ни счастливым, ни несчастливым. Никаким.  
Потерев глаза и виски, пытаясь скинуть это ощущение с себя, Сириус помотал головой и ответил другу равнодушным взглядом. Когда лучезарная улыбка исчезла с лица Люпина в порыве понять эмоцию друга, Блэк встрепенулся, поправил мантию и строго себя выругал. Нельзя, нельзя, чтобы Ремус ощутил тоже, что и он. 

Тут же парень напротив заразился бесами, сверкая теплыми карамельными глазами, и Сириус понял, что у него получилось. Получилось свести все на нет.

— Хочу в лес. Давай оставим голубков в одиночестве, — с хитрой улыбкой шепнул Сириус, надеясь на положительный ответ. Как только он почувствовал отдачу, как только Ремус пробудил в нем желание хоть что-то делать, пусть даже это действие было направлено на попытку скрыть его состояние, оно тут же стало меняться. Нет, тоска и тошнота не ушли, но отступили перед трепетом, который все же чуть-чуть разбавил холодную кровь Блэка.

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас выглядишь как пес, что принес хозяину поводок и просит выгулять? — Ремус мягко облокотился пальцами о землю, поднимаясь, и склонил голову набок. — Сделай менее жалостливое лицо, ты же не списать у меня просишь.

— Я просто привык. — Сириус поднялся следом, догоняя уже направившегося в сторону леса мальчугана. — Умоляю, Реми, дай историю! Умоляю, Реми, научи правильно произносить это черт-пойми-как-произносимое-заклинание! У меня уже вошло в привычку, — смеющийся голос начал отбиваться от мощных стволов, Ремус словно плыл, плавно ступая и позволяя своей мантии развиваться сзади. — И вот теперь вот мое «хочу в лес» вылилось в «покидай палочку Бродяге». Скоро совсем тряпкой стану.

Не заходя далеко, они остановились на небольшом расстоянии от обратной дороги, и Ремус, развернувшись, улыбнулся и чем-то швырнул мимо Сириуса. Тот с минуту непонятливо на него смотрел, все еще ощущая холодок и свист от пролетевшего мимо него предмета. Ремус поднял бровь, и до Сириуса начало доходить.

— Ну, так палочку приносить собираешься? — мягкие губы Ремуса расплылись в усмешке, а глаза лучились задором. Сириус ответил тем же, подхватывая волочащуюся ткань мантии.

— Брось снова, я ее потерял, — теперь оба парня стояли на одной линии, и Люпин вдруг расхохотался, подбирая другую ветку из-под своих ног. Пытаясь сосредоточиться на броске, он сжал губы в тонкую полоску и занес руку назад, в следующую секунду отпуская ветвь. Она, вращаясь, начала свой полет, и, когда она уже пролета мимо черноволосой головы Сириуса, Ремус замер, очарованный зрелищем, которое продлилось всего секунду, но стоило восхищений. Казалось, Сириус подпрыгнул, норовя поймать палочку на лету, но как только ноги оторвались от земли достаточно высоко, он отклонился назад, выгнув осанистую спину, и в следующую секунду в восхищенном лае землю под собой сгреб в кучу черный, элегантный пес, тут же рванув за игрушкой.

Ремуса согнуло пополам в смехе, когда мокрый нос Бродяги коснулся его тыльной стороны ладони, а в следующее мгновение палка была у его ног. Проделав операцию несколько раз, бросая все дальше и дальше, Ремус все больше хохотал, держась руками за живот. Бродяга же искренне светился участием, прижимая черные уши в беге и высовывая язык, показывая свою сосредоточенность. Когда руки от живота отнять не было больше сил, Ремус повалился на сухую листву, пытаясь отдышаться между громкими и мягкими смешками. Бродяга было полетел за новой палочкой и не сразу заметил, что ее никто не бросал, но уже в следующую минуту летел обратно, запрыгивая на Ремуса и окатывая того слюной с ног до головы.

— Господи-ха, Сириус, это отвра-ха-титетльно, хва-а-тит, — но ощущать собачий язык на своей шее было не то чтобы отвратительно, а скорее невероятно щекотно, поэтому особенной серьезности и строгости в его кашляющем заключении пес не нашел, продолжая вылизывать лицо друга. Через несколько секунд, повинуясь непонятному порыву, над Ремусом уже нависал сам Сириус, и только Мерлин знает, чего тому стоило остановиться, неловко отпрянув, и повалиться рядом, заразительно хохоча в такт Люпину. Смех сошел на нет, когда он осознал, что зубы сводит от желания сомкнуться на мягкой коже, которая всего несколько мгновений назад находилась в ничтожном расстоянии от его губ.

— Здесь только Сохатого с Хвостом не хватает. Совсем они нас со своими любовными делами бросили, — отдышавшись, бросил Ремус, запуская пальцы в свою запутанную шевелюру. Зачарованно проследив за этим движением, брюнет потянулся к другу, чтобы смахнуть с его головы листья.

— Да, — прошептал Сириус с сожалением, но в душе все было несогласно с теплым, осенне-уютным мальчуганом. Сириусу всего хватало. Ему, наоборот, было чересчур. Слишком близко, слишком весело, слишком тянет в животе, слишком хочется зарыться носом в бронзовую макушку. — Нам пора. Старая кошка опять отругает нас за внешний вид.

Ремус осмотрел свою мантию, замечая на ней отпечатки собачьих лап, и, улыбнувшись, принялся отряхивать. Они вышли из леса, дружелюбно тыкая друг друга под ребра, и Сириусу снова стало тоскливо. Ему бы хотелось себя отпустить, позволить себе все, что так теплится и рвется внутри, но, посмотрев на Ремуса, который что-то бормотал себе под нос о завтрашней контрольной, стряхивая непослушную пшеничную челку со лба, он решил, что оно того не стоит. 

Эгоистичное желание владеть, подминать под себя, пользоваться в безграничном пользовании не стоило отречения от этих нежных, непринужденных способностей Люпина дарить радость, пусть это же очарование так сильно манило к себе.

***

 

Они снова бегут вчетвером, как раньше, заприметив на карте Филча, но — Мерлин его дери — кто вообще доверил карту Петтигрю? Шаги раздаются слишком близко и, если они не спрячутся, им придется несладко. Рассыпавшись по всем углам, мародеры притаились, и только Ремус спохватился слишком поздно — его бы точно застукал за метаниями из стороны в сторону старый смотритель, если бы цепкая тонкая рука не схватила бы его за мантию, утаскивая в нишу, спрятанную за гобеленом.

Указательный палец Сириуса на контрасте лег холодными мурашками по горячим губам Люпина, взъерошенного, немного напуганного, но возбужденного — какое удовольствие шалить, если нет риска быть пойманными?  
Рука все еще покоилась на груди высокого, но сутулого Ремуса, сжимая в кулаках мантию. Когда он ее выпустит, она будет наверняка вся в складках, но кого это волнует, когда прямо под его костяшками о твердые ребра стучится замешкавшееся сердце, то и дело сбивающееся.  
Ниша вмещает их в себя со скрипом: Сириус как может вжимается в стену, и до него сразу же доходит, что гобелен, скорее всего, топорщиться, поэтому он немедленно перехватывает Люпина за талию, впечатывая в себя как можно сильнее, чувствуя, как ткань еле-еле касается его пальцев. Стоять так очень неудобно и Ремус, неловко притеревшись, вдруг, так же тяжело дыша, кладет свой подбородок на плечо Сириуса. Его руки, перед этим просто спускающиеся к бедрам, приподнимаются, скользя по ребрам Блэка, и, в конце концов, замирают у груди, утыкаясь в стены по обе стороны от его тела.

Сириус давится желанием заскулить — его нос касается впадинки за ухом Ремуса, и он буквально пьет его запах, ощущая себя совершенно беспомощным в этой ситуации. Филч по ту сторону баррикад ворчит о непослушных школьниках, но, никого не обнаружив, отправляется дальше.

Ремус поворачивает голову в сторону Блэка и надрывно, но тихо, смеется в его щеку, теплым дыханием вгоняя Сириуса в краску. Они так и стоят там несколько минут, даже после того, как переговаривающиеся Петтигрю и Поттер уходят — они не знают, зачем стоят там так долго, даже когда друзья ушли, но им так спокойно — Сириус наслаждается теплом Ремуса, а Ремус — просто думая, что они собрались напугать соседей.

В его голове не вмещается мысль о том, что Сириусу с ним приятно, а у Сириуса эта мысль вмещается — но занимает, однако, все место.

***

 

Полнолуние оставило на них царапины. Больше всего досталось Блэку — тот никогда не боялся подходить слишком близко, касаться, заигрывать с волком, и волк, кажется, даже ценил подобные жесты, но не всегда умел правильно на них ответить. Волки проявляют привязанность по-другому, в попытках поставить как можно больше меток.

Следующие два дня выдохшийся Люпин ходил как в воду опущенный, не желая разговаривать с Блэком. Не потому что был взбешен его безрассудством, а потому что ненавидел себя.

Сириус постоянно держал в себе своеобразного волка. На привязи, чтоб не дай бог не сорвался, не вцепился в Ремуса, как в любимую игрушку, не вгрызся в горло, пытаясь заклеймить, не искусал губы в попытке зацеловать до смерти. Кажется, с каждой затяжкой поводка, хотелось все больше и больше.

В спальне было темно, Джеймс ушел на прогулку с Лили, а Питер тихонько постанывал во сне, иногда шмыгая носом. За шторой Ремус осматривал свои исцарапанные руки, чувствуя еще несколько глубоких порезов, пульсирующих на груди. В голове роились неприятные мысли.

— Рем?

Встрепенувшись, оборотень откатил рукава и откинулся на подушку.

— Рем, ты спишь?

Притворяться не было смысла.

— Нет, Бродяга, что ты хочешь? — он говорил с ним впервые с полнолуния. Шторка отодвинулась, и в легком свете молодой луны засверкала бледная кожа Сириуса. Забравшись на высокую кровать, он поджал под себя колени и уставился в лицо друга.

Хотелось просто побыть рядом, не дать закорить себя, не дать плохо о себе думать. Доказать, что Ремус Люпин стоил каждой ссадины на его плечах, каждой ранки на его ладонях.

— Я думал, ты со мной не разговариваешь, — улыбку можно было увидеть в его глазах. Они засверкали ярче. — Думал, ты обиделся.

Люпин сел, повинуясь напору непонимания.

— На тебя? Скажи мне, милый друг, это ты себе чуть хребет не сломал? Сам себя в дерево швырнул? Скажи мне?

— Нет… — хриплый шепот прервал тираду. — Но это я взял на себя слишком много. Луни просто испугался.

— Чего? Чего испугался, Сириус, Мерлин его дери? Тебя? — Ремус обхватил его плечи руками. — Я его не понимаю, Бродяга, не понимаю, правда! — в глазах парня стояли слезы.

— Тихо. Хвост спит… — вопреки своим словам Сириус обхватил Ремуса за шею и притянул к себе, поглаживая загривок. — Ты и не должен понимать, не надо. Главное — ты не виноват, Рем, не смей думать по-другому.

Ремус обнял брюнета в ответ, и они плавно опустились на спины, все еще сдерживая друг друга в объятьях.

— Он был одинок очень долго и от одиночества рвал меня на кусочки. Теперь он не один и рвет на кусочки тех, кто рядом. Я не хочу проснуться утром и понять, что убил тебя, Сириус, не хочу, — слезы оставались на шее Сириуса, стекая ему за ворот. Он корил себя за легкомыслие. Он заигрался. Он заигрался с волком, дал тому усомниться в своих намерениях. Он получил за это всего несколько царапин. Он не понимает, почему Ремус так убивается. Он ведь заслужил. — Чудовище…

— Заткнись. Ты не чудовище.

Но Ремус не слушал. Он плакал, оторвав руки от Сириуса, и снова и снова повторял это слово, которое открывало в сердце Блэка незажившую рану.

— Чудовище, чудовище, Сири, чудовище, — глаза были сомкнуты, а голова металась по подушке, не давая Сириусу, у которого в намерениях было обхватить лицо рыдающего друга ладонями, даже прикоснуться. Брюнет привстал, чувствуя в собственной душе чувство тревоги, смятения, и резко встряхнул Лунатика за плечи, следом осуществляя задуманное и обрамляя холодными пальцами горячее от слез лицо.

Ремус хватает ртом воздух, изумленно всматриваясь в глубокие, серые глаза, и замирает, когда Сириус говорит.

— Заткнись, — знаменитый, командный и немного высокомерный тон выбивает его из колеи. А идущее следом, нежное «ты не чудовище, дурень» и вовсе шлепается как кирпич с неба, особенно когда после него мягкие, но требовательные губы Сириуса цепляются за влажные, искусанные — Ремуса. Не зная, как реагировать, шатен еще больше приоткрывает губы и позволяет Сириусу взять верх.  
Целовать губы, которые хотелось целовать уже давно, невыносимо. Невыносимо также чувство трепета, с ног до головы окутавшее тело Блэка. Сразу же отстранившись, Сириус понимает, что Люпин затих. Мягко поправив волосы, разметавшиеся по лбу парня, Сириус уже собирается уползти, как последний трус, но дрожащая рука цепляет его запястье, а такой же неуверенный голос просит остаться. И Сириус остается, позволяя чувству тоски расползтись по всему его телу с новой скоростью. Со скоростью скатывающихся со щек Ремуса Люпина слез.

***

 

_Say that you want me every day_  
_That you want me every way_  
_That you need me_  
_Got me trippin' super psycho love_  


 

Невыносимо. После того, как Сириус поцеловал Ремуса, так ничтожно коротко, в такой неподходящий момент, держаться стало невыносимо. Больно, жутко, да так, что он чуть не сбил кулаком раковину в туалете, пытаясь сдержать в себе чувства. Ремуса хотелось. До щемящей боли под ребрами. До скрипа зубов. До боли в мышцах, до глухого отстукивания пульса в висках.

Хотелось вбить в себя гвоздями, привязать цепями, вшить нитками, только чтобы почувствовать себя целым.

Он бежал через весь замок в сторону леса. Он грубо развернул Люпина, стоящего возле дерева.

— Пошли. Со мной.

— Что? А пожалуйста? — с издевкой добавил Ремус, но побежал за ним, чувствуя как воздух вокруг них наэлектризован.

В лесу темнее, свежее, голова начинает работать лучше, но от этого не легче, Сириус только сильнее не понимает, что он вообще делает, а когда Ремус обеспокоенно хватает его за руку — крышу и вовсе сносит — только бы выцарапать из себя жгучее одиночество и желание быть до краев наполненным и не кем-то простым, а Лунатиком.

— Рем, я не могу, не могу, — Люпин смотрел на метавшегося друга, пытаясь понять его несвязную речь, пытаясь понять такой резкий перепад настроения, пытаясь узнать, чем можно помочь. — Целуй.

— Что? — не понял Люпин, на пару шагов подступая к Сириусу.

— Меня, — словно неуверенно прозвучал шепот Блэка. — Целуй меня. Без пожалуйста.

Ремус смотрел в глаза друга и видел там столько боли, сколько не видел никогда. Глаза Сириуса всегда лучились либо радостью, либо ничем. Но сейчас в них была только тоска, и Ремус сам не понял, как решил послушаться. Просто это казалось единственным верным решением — прижать Сириуса к дубу и выполнить просьбу, а в следующую секунду быть смытым волной восторга и щемящей нежности. Кажется, губы Сириуса даже дрожали, когда Люпин на секунду отрывался, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а пальцы, такие же трепещущие, сжимали плечи мантии с такой силой, что она тут же измялась. Запустив руки в волосы, Сириус отчаянно проскулил, углубляя поцелуй, кусая, вылизывая так, словно другого выхода просто не было; пальцы скользили по шее, забирая у горячей кожи тепло, щекоткой заставляя Ремуса постанывать, отвечая на глубокие касания языком неба.

— Мерлин, — вырвалось у Ремуса, когда Сириус впечатал его в дерево, воспользовавшись его расслабленностью. Коснувшись губами шеи Люпина, Сириус с дрожью выпустил воздух и уткнулся носом во впадинку ключицы. Он не понимал, как можно было быть таким жадным до чужого тела, как можно чего-то так сильно хотеть, как можно чувствовать себя таким целым. — Я… Сириус, я…

— Я знаю…

Голова Ремуса упала на его плечо, и они простояли еще пять минут в лесу, тихонько посмеиваясь и пытаясь прийти в себя.

***

 

Сириус еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Да, рядом с ним вовсю сюсюкались Поттер и Эванс, Петтигрю подальше испытывал терпение Алисии, но прямо под его боком сопел уставший после экзамена Ремус. Его волосы снова спутались, а на губах были трещинки, что появлялись у него после вредной привычки кусать их, нервничая. Казалось, что он спал, но он просто наслаждался погодой и размеренным дыханием Сириуса рядом.

— Рем… Я хочу…

— Я хочу…

Они рассмеялись. И Сириус захотел снова поцеловать его. Будто этой близости было мало. Будто надо еще ближе. Под ребрами.

— Ты первый, — скомандовал Блэк, чуть опускаясь и заглядывая Ремусу в глаза. Тот покраснел, а глаза блеснули нежностью, отчего внутренности у Сириуса ухнули разом куда-то под землю.

— Ладно, — Люпин закусил губу. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Сириус закатил глаза, но усмехнулся и впился в губы шатена, сразу же проникая языком в рот. Мягко отстранившись, Сириус с лукавщиной посмотрел на парня.

— Достаточно примитивно, если учитывать, что я хочу тебя целиком, мой друг.

— Правда? — руки Люпина с силой надавили на его плечи, и вмиг оборотень оказался сверху. Тяжесть тела Ремуса заставила Сириуса вздрогнуть, на мгновение поддаться, отчего оба протяжно застонали друг другу в губы, возобновляя жаркий поцелуй.

— Господи, ребята, тут же дети! — завопил Джеймс, закрывая глаза Эванс.  
Возможно, Сириусу не стоило держать в себе свое желание. Накопившись, чувства рванули с небывалой силой, но он даже не знал, плохо это или хорошо. Все, что он знал — Ремус его, но он совсем не против быть чьей-то собственностью.


End file.
